Trick or Me ?
by Daiya-chan
Summary: OS Spécial Halloween ! Gabriel s'ennuie... Et que fait notre archange favoris lorsqu'il s'ennuie le jour d'Halloween ? Il va rendre visite à ses chasseurs préférés bien sur ! Lemon Sabriel sur fond de Destiel


Bonjours à vous, très cher lecteur !  
Je vous souhaite un joyeux, sucré et glauque Halloween !  
Voici ma contribution ! Un Sabriel tout frais, tout neuf avec un arrière goût de Destiel pour pimenter un peu la sucrerie... J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
C'est inspiré d'un dessin de ILsama : **_Trick or Treat_** (surtout le 2), j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas !  
Oh ! Une dernière chose, enfin deux : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi (malheureusement !), ils appartiennent à la série Supernatural et à leur créateurs ! Et cet OS contient un lemon, c'est à dire des relations explicites, de plus entre deux hommes. Donc homophobes s'abstenir !  
Voilà ! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Quoi de pire qu'un Halloween sans costume ? Ou bien sans le très célèbre « Trick or treat » ? C'était la question que se posait Gabriel, posté au dessus d'une des très, voir trop nombreuses bibliothèques du bunker que les Winchester habitaient. Sérieusement ! Ces mecs là ne passent jamais une journée sans chasse, à croire que c'est une drogue. L'archange soupira pour la troisième fois en dix minutes. Invisible aux yeux des deux humains, il se posa légèrement sur le sol, gracieux et discret comme une plume. Il avait prit l'habitude de venir voir les deux frères et prenait un malin plaisir à leur jouer ses meilleurs tours, des plus absurdes aux plus gênant en passant évidement par les plus bizarres. Mais tout le monde savait – _et par tout le monde, j'entends toutes les personnes qui lisent ceci_ \- que ce n'était qu'une pitoyable excuse dont il essayait de se convaincre. Car, bien évidemment, la raison principale qui le poussait à loger par intermittence chez les deux chasseurs, ce n'était pas la rougeur de colère que prenaient les joues de Dean lorsque la carrosserie de son bébé était parsemée de points roses et verts, ou bien le léger mouvement de tête de Castiel lorsqu'il retrouvait les magasines porno du plus vieux des frères éparpillés sur la grande table de la pièce à vivre, bien que tout cela était à se tordre de rire quand il devait expliquer l'utilité de ceux-ci à l'ange. Non. Cette raison se résumait en deux simples mots : « Sam Winchester ». Car, on se sait pourquoi, l'archange s'était mit, il y a peu, à éprouver une certaine attirance envers le jeune chasseur. Au départ, il avait émit l'hypothèse que sa soudaine habitude à voir régulièrement les deux frères le rendait heureux, et que par conséquent, il était normal d'éprouver le besoin de ressentir encore plus de cet émotion en voulant les voir plus souvent. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était bel et bien Sam, et seulement lui, qu'il désirait voir. Et ça s'était confirmé lorsque celui-ci était parti chercher le dîner, un soir où Gabriel s'était incrusté. Il avait, lors du retour du plus grand, éprouvé une sorte de picotement au niveau des joues et son cœur avait manqué un battement. Après cette expérience plus que troublante pour lui, l'archange avait décidé de ne plus retourner les voir, se sentant mal à l'aise. Mais la douleur due à l'absence du jeune Winchester l'avait emporté sur ses convictions et, deux jours plus tard – _seuil de tolérance très bas pour notre petit Gabe XD_ -, il était de retour. Alors, évidemment, son comportement envers lui ne changea pas. Quoique… Il lui fit plus de blagues salaces et ses tours de passe-passe semblaient un poil plus pervers… Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose… Et puis, il ne fallait pas se mentir, transformer le gel douche en huile et rendre ainsi le corps de sa victime luisant et appétissant à souhait, c'était du Gabriel tout craché ! Non ? Bref… Aujourd'hui, c'est le 31 octobre et l'archange s'ennuie. Il avait eu l'excellentissime idée de rendre visite aux deux chasseurs pour Halloween, histoire de voir leurs comportements respectifs vis-à-vis de la fête des morts. Ce n'était pas comme si les macchabée n'étaient pas dans leur domaine. Mais il avait été excessivement déçus de voir que, de un, Castiel était absent – _forcément, c'est moins drôle_ -, et de deux, les frères Winchester semblaient totalement normaux. Normaux ! Merde alors… Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'est vrai quoi, même si on ne porte pas de costume ou que l'on ne va pas cogner aux portes pour réclamer des caries emballées dans des jolies papiers de couleurs, on parle quand même un minimum de la fête ! On décors un tant soit peu sa maison, on fait une soupe de potirons, enfin on s'amuse quoi ! Et là, rien. Ils étaient chacun amorphes, l'un devant un grimoire de sorcellerie, l'autre devant l'ordinateur à la recherche de véritables signes de présence obscur dans les parages. Un soupir de plus. Gabriel ne s'était pas montré à eux. Il préférait réfléchir à un moyen de fêter Halloween avec ces deux, euh pardon trois – _il voulait que Castiel soit là aussi_ \- imbéciles qui ne voyaient même pas le petit calendrier qui signifiaient bien que, aujourd'hui, on ne bosse pas ! L'archange passa derrière Sam et, sans avoir besoin de baisser la tête, souffla sur sa nuque, souriant à la vue des frissons qui suivirent son acte recouvrir la peau nue de son cou. Puis, il se remit à cogiter. Il fallait trouver quelque chose avant seize heures, pour avoir l'occasion de faire un minimum de bordel, et que ce soit marrant à filmer, parce que oui, il était évident qu'il voulait garder un souvenir vidéo de cette journée. Castiel fit son apparition dans la pièce, mettant en péril les premiers éléments d'idée que commençait à avoir Gabriel. Les deux chasseurs sursautèrent suite au débarquement de l'ange.

\- **Castiel ? Tu n'avais pas une mission ?** demanda Sam.  
\- **Le Paradis à donné cette tâche à l'un de mes frères, donc non, plus maintenant.  
** \- **La bonne nouvelle ! Tu vas pouvoir nous tenir compagnie. On s'ennuie comme des rats mots ici… Pas une seule chasse à prévoir apparemment.** reprit Dean, véritablement ravis de la présence de l'ange.  
\- **Mmh… Ça nous ferait peut-être du bien de se reposer un peu…** soupira le cadet en fermant le grimoire.  
\- _**Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus mes petits… Je ne vous laisserais pas dormir tranquille ! Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas…**_ continua l'archange sans que les autres puissent l'entendre.

Il venait de trouver l'idée parfaite ! En un coup de vent, il disparu et à peine quelque secondes après réapparu, toujours invisible, avec deux gros sacs dans les mains. Sans plus attendre, il se positionna devant la grande table où étaient réunis ses futures victimes et, dans un boucan digne de lui, se rendit visible aux yeux de tous.

\- **Bien le bonsoir mes loulous ! Je vous ai manqué ?** cria-t-il, faisant presque tomber Dean de sa chaise.  
\- **Putain d'emplumé ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ?** gronda celui-ci en se replaçant correctement sur son siège.  
\- **Moi non plus, tu ne m'a pas manqué Dean-o.**

Il jeta un regard lourd de sens à Sam qui leva un sourcil, apparemment curieux lui aussi de savoir ce que le Messager venait faire ici.

\- **Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié quel jour on était ?  
** \- **Tu peux être plus clair ?** demanda le plus jeune des deux frères.  
\- **Sammy… Tu me déçois ! C'est Halloween !  
** \- **Crétin de Messager… Pour nous, c'est tout les jours Halloween… On n'a pas besoin de supporter les gamins qui viennent frapper aux portes et les caprices en plus…**

Gabriel fit la moue. Il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.

\- **Dean, en quoi consiste cet événement** **?**

L'archange regarda le soldat divin. Mais oui ! Ce petit angelot n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les pratiques humaines ! Merci Cassi, tu viens de sauver mon plan.

\- **Castiel, sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais entendus parler d'Halloween ?** questionna Sam, choqué du manque de savoir de son acolyte.  
\- **Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me familiariser avec toutes les traditions humaines.  
** \- **Eh bah voilà ! Pour toi, petit frère, ça vaut bien la peine de faire ça au moins une fois, non ?** insista Gabriel en regardant Dean, près à affronter tous les arguments possibles.

L'aîné posa ses yeux sur l'ange du Seigneur, près à l'envoyer balader mais, pour une raison inconnue – _Arem arem…_ -, les yeux céruléens de son vis-à-vis eurent raison de sa volonté de refuser.

\- **C'est bon… D'accord…** capitula-t-il donc, pas motivé pour un sous.  
\- **Super ! Alors, au boulot ! Costumes** , expliqua-t-il en posant un des deux sacs sur la table, **et bonbons** , termina-t-il en posant le deuxième dans un fracas désagréable.

Sam eu un sursaut en entendant le bruit fort peu appréciable que le second sac produisit. Après deux secondes de réflexion et après un regard sur Gabriel, il se dit que c'était tout à fait normal. En même temps, avec la quantité de glucose qu'ingérait l'archange en une journée, il était possible de construire un château tout en sucre. Il émit un petit rire en voyant la mine enfantine et fière qu'il adressait à son frère démotivé.

\- **Bien ! Alors, pour Dean-o, le monstre de Frankenstein, pour Cassi, un loup-garou, pour Sammymoose, un tueur en série et pour finir, le meilleur, un démon pour bibi !  
** \- **Attends… Parce que c'est toi qui choisi les costumes en plus ?** articula l'aîné des chasseurs, s'étranglant presque.  
\- **Evidemment ! Ce n'est pas marrant sinon ! Pas vrai Sammy ?  
** \- **Si… Si tu le dis…** bégaya-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi il était prit comme parti.  
\- **Bien ! A l'habillage mes loulous !**

Gabriel était ravit ! Non seulement il allait pouvoir se goinfrer de sucrerie, ce qui était un point non négligeable, mais en plus, il allait prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner Castiel et Dean pour pouvoir garder Sam pour lui tout seul. Tout le monde était gagnant ! Enfin… Surtout lui. Mais on ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. La petite bande parti enfiler chacun son déguisement, laissant Gabriel seul. Il claqua simplement des doigts et, en une seconde, il était vêtu d'un haut sans manches, d'un pantalon noir et de bottines de la même couleur. Des cornes, de longues ailes et une queue de diablotin qui se mouvait selon son envie venaient compléter la tenue. Alors, avec une patience étonnante, il attendit les autres, impatient de les voir, et surtout _lui_ , dans leurs habits flambants neufs !

Du côté de Dean, il venait de finir d'enfiler son costume. Celui-ci était volontairement patiné pour lui donner un effet abîmé, un énorme clou factice donnait l'impression que son crâne était transpercé de part et d'autre. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il était plutôt fier de son habit. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de sa chambre. Il passa devant celle que Castiel occupait lorsqu'il venait dans le bunker. Il le vit de profil, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'une salopette noire. Il remarqua également le collier de pointes de cuir rouge. Son attention se porta sur les oreilles de loup qui se confondaient parfaitement avec la chevelure ébène de leur propriétaire. Puis, enfin, il posa ses yeux voyeurs sur le postérieur de son ami, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il remarqua que l'ange tenait dans ses mains la dernière partie de son costume : sa queue de loup. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui.

\- **Besoin d'aide ?  
** \- **Dean.  
** \- **Le seul, l'unique, mon ange…**

Castiel se tourna vers lui, sans commenter le surnom, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes émeraude de son comparse.

\- **Je n'arrive pas à la mettre.** expliqua l'ange en levant l'accessoire touffu vers le chasseur.  
\- **Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
** \- **Si c'est possible.  
** \- **Et j'ai quoi en échange ?** demanda Dean en s'approchant du soldat des cieux avec une démarche féline.  
\- **Du chantage ? Dean… Ce n'est pas digne de toi…  
** \- **Et alors ? Tout le monde change mon petit Castiel.** confirma-t-il maintenant tout proche de l'ange.  
\- **Certainement.  
** \- **Donc ?  
** \- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ?  
** \- **Toi…**

Il fondit sur ses lèvres comme un rapace affamé, ne désirant plus que lui. Pour eux, il était certain que cette fête d'Halloween serait mémorable…

Sam arriva dans la pièce à vivre. Il avait, lui aussi, revêtu son déguisement. Celui-ci était composé d'un pull et d'un jean gris recouvert d'un long manteau rouge sang. Un masque était accroché sur le côté de sa tête, lui donnant un air de psychopathe gentleman très attrayant aux yeux friands de Gabriel

\- **Les autres n'ont pas fini de se préparer ?** demanda le chasseur.  
\- **Oh ! Sammymoose… Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la chambre de Castiel en ce moment…**

Le cadet des Winchester déglutit difficilement. C'est vrai que, vu comment ces deux là se regardaient tout à l'heure, cela ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde que son frère ai profité de l'instant d'intimité que leur avait offert Gabriel. Et il ne voulait surtout pas connaitre les détails !

\- **Nous voilà donc abandonnés à notre triste sort, mon petit Sammy…** continua l'archange dans un ton faussement navré.

Il s'approcha de la table et, ayant profité de l'absence des trois amis pour étaler tout son stock de sucreries dessus, prit un des chocolats emballés dans une jolie feuille d'aluminium doré et le déballa. Il l'avala sans tarder. Puis, prenant une démarche féline, il s'avança en douceur vers sa très prochaine victime.

\- **Alors, Sammy…  
** - **Gabe ?** fit l'interpellé,inconscient des traitements que désirait tant lui infliger le Messager.

Celui-ci eu un frisson due à l'appellation si familière de son prénom. D'un petit bond, il fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune chasseur et tourna autour de lui, le plaçant dos à la table.

\- **Trick or… Me ?**

Sam posa ses mains sur la table derrière lui, estomaqué. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Il était si près et… Seigneur ! Frénétique comme jamais, il chercha dans son dos un moyen de calmer les ardeurs de l'archange. Il saisit alors un morceau de chocolat qu'il enfourna sans permission dans la bouche de son assaillant et détourna les yeux, s'écartant alors du visage à deux malheureux centimètres du sien. Gabriel, qui avait écarquillé les yeux sous la surprise, fit la moue. La réaction de Sam n'était pas tellement celle qu'il présageait. Mais peu importait ! Il voulait son baiser, et même plus, et il l'aurait, point à la ligne ! Alors, sans laisser le moindre répit à Sam, il prit son menton entre ses doigts fin et réorienta le visage fuyard avant de tirer légèrement dessus pour ouvrir sa bouche. Enfin, il y fit glisser sa langue, sur laquelle trônait le morceau de chocolat à peine fondu, entre ses lèvres fines qui le faisaient rêver depuis un moment déjà. Oh ! Seigneur ! Comment avait-il pu attendre si longtemps avant de se lancer ? Cette chaleur, sa chaleur… La douceur de ses joues, le tranchant taquin de ses dents, le velouté de sa langue et de ses lèvres… Bon Dieu… Et le chocolat qui fond contre leurs deux langues unis. Celle de Sam, plus timide, osait à peine se mêler. Mais Gabriel voulait faire durer le plaisir alors il enroula sa chair autour de celle du cadet, qui se sentit fondre tel le morceau de cacao qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une sorte de crème épaisse en fusion coulant dans leur gorges. Ils profitèrent ensemble de l'instant, le faisant durer. Mais le manque d'oxygène les fit se séparer.

- **Putain de… Gabe… C'était quoi… Ça ?  
** \- **Happy Halloween, Sammychou…**

L'archange se replongea dans les iris vert feuille. Résister à l'appel de luxure vivant en face de lui était une torture à laquelle il acceptait douloureusement de se plier. Tout, absolument tout chez ce maudit humain était synonyme de dépravation : son visage rougie par la gène, ses lèvres gonflée et purpurines, son torse qui se bombait et se dégonflait pour laisser passer l'air dans ses poumons avides, ses mains tremblantes… Il avait envie de lui, tout simplement…

- **Bordel, Gabe… Si tu continue à me fixer sans rien faire, je vais finir par devenir dingue.**

Le susnommé sursauta. Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Avait-il rêvé ? Est est-ce une hallucination ou Sam Winchester, _Sam Win-che-ster_ , venait de lui demander _explicitement_ de le prendre, maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

\- **Sammy ?  
** \- **Gabe…  
** \- **Ai-je bien entendu ?  
** \- **Je te préviens, petit Trickster borné, que si tu ne viens pas maintenant et que tu ne refais pas ce truc… Avec ta langue… Je te tue…**

Il ne fallu pas le dire une seconde fois. Gabriel bondit sur son désormais amant qui fut bloqué contre la table où reposaient les sucreries et reprit possession de ces lèvres pleines qui l'appelaient.

\- **Mmh !**

Ce fut la seule « parole » que parvint à articuler Sam avant de retomber dans les limbes du plaisir dans lequel _son_ archange le transportait. Les langues se rejoignirent et bientôt se quittèrent car une bouche angélique s'attelait à couvrir de mille et uns baiser la gorge pale et parfumée à souhait du chasseur. Sam ahanait, priait intérieurement Gabriel pour que celui-ci continue encore sa descente. Mais les plans de celui-ci étaient légèrement différents. En effet, il décida que sa victime n'était pas encore suffisamment en transe et choisi d'appuyer par à-coups son entrejambe contre celui de son partenaire, le faisant grogner d'appréciation et d'envie. La veste rouge du chasseur ayant mystérieusement disparue, les doigts curieux de Gabriel purent se glisser sous les pans du pull de son amant, venant titiller les tétons déjà durs. Les bouches s'unirent une nouvelle fois et, par une poussée un peu plus forte contre le bassin du Winchester, le Messager le fit monter sur la table après avoir préalablement débouclé la ceinture gênante de sa main droite alors que la gauche traçait évasivement de drôles d'arabesques sur l'abdomen frémissant. Sans se faire attendre plus longtemps, l'archange fit glisser le jean de Sam, dévoilant un boxer noir simple mais pourtant très visiblement bombé.

\- **Umh… On dirait qu'il y en a un qui est content de me voir…** commenta-t-il, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le chasseur.  
\- **Ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps alors…** souffla difficilement Sam.

C'était plus une supplication qu'autre chose. Le Trickster posa un doigt taquin sur ce qu'il devinait être la base du pénis de son conjoint. Il fut satisfait de voir que les réactions étaient plus qu'encourageantes pour la suite, laissant présager un Halloween inoubliable. Le dos du plus jeune s'arqua sous la pression pourtant minime. Le tissu fut enfin retiré, laissant apparaître un membre gorgé de sang et prêt à tous les traitements possibles et imaginables. Et son amant ferait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Avant toute chose, il se pencha en avant pour poser un bécot sur les lèvres pincées de Sam, puis s'installa à genoux face à l'objet de ses désirs. D'abord, il embrassa le gland pour ensuite mouvoir ses lèvres tout le long de la veine gonflée au maximum pour arriver à la base. Une fois à ce niveau, et après avoir vérifier que son amour prenait bien son pied, sa langue se mit au travail. Elle s'enroula autour de la base pour ensuite remonter le long de la hampe et, une fois de retour à son point de départ, il mit enfin le membre dans sa bouche. Il passa une fois, deux fois, trois fois sa langue dans la fente rien que pour entendre les petits couinements quémandeurs que laissait timidement passer Sam. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus la verge disparaissait entre les lèvres de l'archange. Après une dizaine de secondes, une fois que le membre fut totalement en bouche, il se releva légèrement pour se rabaisser ensuite et répéta l'action de plus en plus vite.

\- **M-mon Dieu… C'est… Ah ! Haaan… Gabe…**

Les gémissements de Sam allèrent crescendo et peut de temps après, celui-ci se libéra dans la bouche de son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps ni la force de prévenir. Pourtant, Gabriel se redressa et, en prenant garde à ce que le chasseur le voit bien, avala toute la semence éjectée. Il se pourlécha ensuite les lèvres en émettant un bruit mouillé avant de fixer son homme dans les yeux.

\- **Sucrée… Délicieusement sucrée…**

Sam déglutit difficilement. Cet archange lui faisait complètement perdre la tête rien qu'avec sa langue. Il déglutit ne serait-ce qu'en imaginant la suite. A moitié allongé sur la table, il regarda Gabriel ôter terriblement lentement son haut, laissant au passage les ailes de son costume tomber au sol, et pu admirer sont torse basané à souhait tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui. Leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, provoquant une vague de délicieux frisson chez les deux amants. Le Trickster, après s'être confortablement installé à califourchon sur son bassin, passa son bras au dessus de la tête de Sam, tentant d'attraper quelque chose sur la table. Lorsqu'il l'eu en main, il le présenta au chasseur sous lui avec un petit sourire taquin.

\- **Une petite sucrerie ?** proposa-t-il en faisant rouler le bonbon entre son index et son majeur d'un mouvement expert.  
\- **C'est Halloween, non ?  
** \- **Et que serait Halloween sans sucre, hein Sammy…?** souffla l'archange sur les lèvres de son amour.

Il déballa donc la confiserie d'un geste habile et le proposa au cadet, celle-ci toujours coincée entre ses deux doigts. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sondant et devinant les pensées de l'autre facilement. Alors Sam poussa un peu sur ses coudes et attrapa la gourmandise ainsi que les doigts de son archange. Il suçota longuement les appendices, les humidifiant au maximum, faisant rouler le bonbon contre ceux-ci pour le faire lentement disparaître. Mais il voulait aussi entendre gémir Gabriel, même en sachant que sa fierté rendrait la tâche un peu plus complexe. Alors, doucement mais surement, il fit remonter l'un de ses genoux pour l'appuyer contre l'entrejambe ouvert du Messager. L'effet fut étonnamment immédiat puisque le Trickster se cambra légèrement sous l'assaut et laissa échapper un petit couinement qu'il n'avouera jamais avoir émit. Le Winchester sourit, satisfait de l'état dans lequel il le mettait. La confiserie enfin désagrégée, Gabriel retira ses doigts à présent bien humidifiés et s'aida de sa main gauche libre pour se pencher sur son amant sans pour autant le toucher.

\- **Ne soit pas trop fier de toi, Sammy... Je te laisse faire pour cette fois mais, cois-moi, je ne serais pas aussi tendre les prochaines...**  
\- **Les prochaines ?** répéta son vis-à-vis d'un air faussement étonné  
\- **Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'échapper. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus…** confia-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Sam se laissa complètement emporté par le baiser, envoûte par la saveur chocolatée de ses lèvres et par son parfum sucré qui avait sur lui un effet aphrodisiaque surprenant. Il était tellement absorbé par l'embrassade qu'il ne sentit pas l'index de Gabriel passer à travers son anneau de chair. Cependant, l'intrusion du deuxième doigt le fit grimacer, pas de douleur – _Gabriel est tendre… Si, si !_ \- mais plutôt de gène ainsi que de dérangement provoqué par ce contact. Mais les mots rassurant et les nombreux baisers de Gabriel eurent raison de lui et il se détendit même lorsqu'il entra un troisième doigt en lui et qu'il mima de lents mouvements de vas-et-viens. Deux petites minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Sam se cambrait de plus en plus, s'habituant et appréciant le mouvement en lui. Malgré son désir grandissant et ses yeux embrumé, il réussi tout de même à atteindre le pantalon de Gabriel et à le tirer vers le bas, ainsi que le caleçon allant avec, pour qu'il puisse glisser au sol. Ils furent ainsi tous deux dévêtus. Les regards se fondèrent l'un dans l'autre et, d'un commun accord confirmé par un baiser langoureux, l'archange retira ses doigts, laissant un grognement mécontent de Sam lui chatouiller les oreilles, pour se placer entre ses cuisses et débuter son avancée. Les jambes du géant se nouèrent dans son dos et ses bras glissèrent dans le creux de son dos, lui intimant gentiment d'y aller. Gabriel répondit immédiatement à sa demande, se laissant alors lentement fondre entre les chairs étroites de son amour. Il fit de son mieux pour se contrôler, tremblant de tous ses membres pour ne pas aller trop vite et risquer de faire mal au chasseur. Une fois complètement en lui, le Messager laissa quelques secondes à Sam pour s'habituer à sa présence. Il pu, en attendant, prêter une oreille attentive aux battements affolés de son cœur, à sa respiration saccadée ainsi qu'à ses pensée qui allaient dans tous les sens. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et écoutait ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots : il sentit l'impatience, le bonheur, une pointe d'appréhension mais surtout énormément d'amour. Ce flot d'émotion rendait Gabriel complètement fou et encore plus désireux du Winchester si c'était possible. Puis, reprenant contact avec la réalité, il sentit un mouvement de hanches de la part du chasseur qui l'électrisa une seconde. Il fixa alors les deux orbes émeraude foncées lui faisant face qui était sans nul doute emplies de désir fougueux et ardent. Il n'hésita plus et commença à se mouvoir en lui. Les premiers instants, Sam pensait qu'il allait de nouveau éprouver cette gène mais, étonnamment, il ne ressentit qu'une douce et agréable chaleur. Son attention se porta alors sur Gabriel, ou plutôt sur l'aura doré émanant de lui. Il comprit bien vite qu'il usait de se Grâce pour annihiler la douleur. Reconnaissant de ce geste, il se redressa et happa les lèvres rougies de son amant. Le baiser s'interrompit pourtant lorsque Gabriel toucha un point particulier, faisant gémir et se cambrer le chasseur. Ravi de sa trouvaille, l'archange réitéra son action. Le cadet se mit alors à frissonner et à voir des étoiles. Cette sensation était grisante, délicieuse, orgasmique ! Complètement coupé de la réalité et submergé d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais ressentit, il ne pu que crier le prénom de celui qui le rendait fou. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, n'en menait pas large non plus. Par tous les saints… L'étroitesse de Sam était telle qu'il se sentait défaillir à la moindre friction. Et ses multiples cris d'extase n'arrangeaient rien. D'ailleurs, il profita d'une seconde de lucidité pour imprimer à jamais l'image du Winchester avant l'orgasme qui se profilait. Il était, sans aucun doute possible, l'homme le plus bandant de l'univers selon l'archange. Les yeux brillants, courbé comme jamais, haletant et gémissant et les cheveux complètement désordonnés. Une véritable star de Casa Erotica pour lui tout seul… _Ah !_ Ça y est… Ils y étaient. Le point de non retour tant espéré. Il eu le temps de faire deux, peut-être trois – _Comme s'il était en mesure de compter !_ \- dernières poussée avant que Sam et lui ne se libèrent ensemble, l'un entre leurs deux corps et l'autre dans les chairs serrés de son amant, tout cela dans un cri à l'unisson, chacun hurlant le prénom de l'autre. Complètement essoufflés, ils eurent besoin d'au moins cinq bonnes minutes pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Sam, qui avait eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux, souleva plutôt difficilement ses paupières. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla… Gabriel, toujours haletant, avait laissé exploser sa Grâce tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Le flot d'émotion continue avait alors rendue visible ses ailes dans une sorte de brouillard flou. Une aura doré les entouraient et émanaient des trois paires d'ailes de l'archange. Dans un élan de passion, Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser les lèvres tremblantes de son amour et vit les plumes nacrées frémir lors du contact. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, profitant des derniers instants de béatitude dans laquelle ils étaient plongés et quand il les rouvrit, ses ailes avaient disparues.

\- **Elles sont magnifiques…** souffla le jeune chasseur après avoir descellé leurs lèvres.  
\- **Hein ?** demanda Gabriel, sans comprendre.  
\- **Tes ailes, Gabe…**

Les pupilles ambrées se dilatèrent sous la surprise. Sam avait vu ses ailes ? Il était étonné mais pas moins flatté par le compliment sincère. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, il répondit avec une infinie douceur.

\- **Merci, Sammy…**

Les minutes qui suivirent ce moment furent silencieuses. Ce n'était pas un silence désagréable mais plutôt reposant. Gabriel se retira de son amant qui, lui, se releva de la table en se massant doucement les hanches. Ce genre d'activité n'était pas vraiment à faire sur une table comme celle-ci. Il regarda le Trickster s'étirer et se détendre le cou. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le chasseur et, dans un sourire victorieux, leva la main droite et claqua des doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent alors vêtus de leurs costumes, les quelques traces de leurs ébats effacés et la légère crampe de Sam évaporée.

\- **Merci.** lui dit-il simplement.  
\- **Oh mais de rien, Sammychou…** répondit alors Gabriel en passant derrière lui pour récupérer une sucrerie et s'asseoir là où Sam était étendu dix minutes auparavant. **Au fait… Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.** remarqua-t-il d'un air faussement navré en avalant la confiserie rose.  
\- **Ta question ?  
** \- **Umh umh… Trick or me ?** rappela-t-il, un sourire mutin au bord des lèvres.  
\- **Oh… Celle-là…** reprit Sam, répondant au sourire de son vis-à-vis. **Et bien… Je dirais…**

Il fit planer sa réponse quelques instant avant de se pencher vers l'archange et de lui voler un chaste baiser, savourant le goût sucré de ses lèvres.

\- **Je dirais que je t'aime, Gabe…**

Les yeux ambrés se mirent alors à pétiller.

\- **Excellente réponse, Sammychou !** termina-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, cette fois plus fougueusement.

Ils se séparèrent en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Le jeune Winchester ne pu retenir un spasme de rire en voyant son frère arriver, complètement décoiffé, et les poils ébène des oreilles et de la queue de canidé de l'ange dans le même état. Il échangea un regard complice avec Gabriel qui s'exclama :

\- **Happy Halloween mes loulous !**

Et, dans un discret claquement de doigt, il éteignit la caméra préalablement posé sur une haute étagère d'une des bibliothèques…

* * *

Alors ? Cette confiserie a-t-elle comblée vos attentes pour Halloween ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Si ça vous à plus, je ferais peut-être un épisode spécial Noël... ;)  
Je profite de cette parenthèse pour m'excuser de mon absence prolongée en ce début de rentrée. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur...  
En tout cas, on se retrouve très vite, et d'ici là...  
Hugs !


End file.
